Die QuidditchGarderobenAffäre
by iesca
Summary: Charlie Weasley und Oliver Wood haben eine Affäre. Sagt jedenfalls die Presse. Sie haben keine Affäre, sagen jedenfalls die Beteiligten. Aber in jedem Gerücht steckt doch auch ein Körnchen Wahrheit, wenn man nur lange genug danach sucht, oder etwa nicht?


**Die Quidditch-Garderoben-Affäre**

_SKANDAL!_ _Wood und Weasley in flagranti in der Garderobe erwischt!_

Charlie konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen, den Tagespropheten in Brand zu setzen. Nicht, dass irgendjemand aus seiner Familie die Zeitung noch hätte lesen wollen, aber er konnte sich doch vorstellen, dass seine Mutter wohl weniger begeistert von Brandflecken auf ihrem Küchentisch wäre. Er legte den Tagespropheten zur Seite und wandte sich der Hexenwoche zu. Auf der Titelseite prangte eine grosse Fotomontage von ihm und Oliver. Direkt darüber die Überschrift:

_Charlie Weasley: ‚Ja, wir sind zusammen!'_

Charlie schnaubte verächtlich. Als ob er der Hexenwoche jemals auch nur ansatzweise irgendetwas gesagt hätte und schon gar nicht, dass er und Oliver ein Paar waren. Das war so absurd. Das war dermassen absurd, dass er sich ernsthaft fragte, wo all die Reporter eigentlich ihren Verstand gelassen hatten. Mit Schwung landete die Hexenwoche auf dem Tagespropheten und gab den Blick frei auf die Hexenpost. Auf dem Titelbild prangte das Foto. Das Foto, das für den ganzen Schlamassel verantwortlich war. Das Foto, auf dem er in Olivers Armen lag und sich ihre Gesichter sich langsam annäherten.

Charlie konnte sich leider nur noch allzu genau erinnern, wie dieses Foto entstanden war. Es war Ginnys erstes Spiel als Sucherin mit dem neuen Trainer gewesen. Niemand hatte ihm gesagt, dass dieser neue Trainer Oliver Wood war und niemand hatte ihm gesagt, dass sich ausser Oliver niemand mehr in der Garderobe befand, als er hineinging, um Ginny zum Sieg zu gratulieren.

Bis heute verfluchte er die Person, die es nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, ihre Ausrüstung aus dem Weg zu räumen. Und noch mehr verfluchte er den Fotographen, der die Garderobe genau in dem Moment betreten und geistesgegenwärtig den Auslöser gedrückt hatte, als er über besagte Ausrüstung gestolpert und ausgerechnet Oliver Wood in die Arme gefallen war, der gerade, nur mit einem kleinen Handtuch bekleidet, aus der Dusche gekommen war.

Jetzt bereute er, dass er damals nicht schnell genug hatte reagieren können und das Foto zerstört hatte. Aber wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass die ganze Situation derart ausser Kontrolle geraten würde? Das erste Bild auf der Titelseite der Neuen Hexe war zwar eine unangenehme Überraschung gewesen, aber nichts, womit er nicht hätte umgehen können. Das war jetzt eine Woche her. Eine Woche, in der jeden Tag neue Schlagzeilen, neue Fotos und neue Fotomontagen aufgetaucht waren. Bilder von ihm und Oliver, die noch aus ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts stammten und irgendwie hatten sich die Kreise dann immer weiter gezogen.

War ihnen zunächst nur eine einfache Affäre angedichtet worden, so weitete sich das immer mehr aus. Inzwischen war von Hochzeit, aber auch von Eifersucht und Betrug die Rede. Charlie liess den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Vielleicht sollte er seinen Urlaub abbrechen und nach Rumänien zurückkehren bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen war. Irgendwann würden die Klatschreporter ihr nächstes Opfer finden.

Eine braune Eule klopfte mit ihrem Schnabel am Fenster und landete auf dem Tisch, kaum dass er sie hineingelassen hatte. Der Brief, den sie mit sich trug, war eindeutig an ihn adressiert, auch wenn er die Handschrift nicht kannte. Nachdem er der Eule einen kleinen Keks gegeben hatte, überprüfte er den Umschlag kurz auf die gängigsten Flüche. Nachdem er einem stark ätzenden Trank, der sich in einem der Briefe, die er seit dem ersten Erscheinen des Fotos pausenlos erhielt, gerade noch hatte ausweichen können, war er sehr vorsichtig geworden.

Der Brief schien allerdings nur ein ganz normaler Brief zu sein. Die Eule sass auf der Fensterbank und wartete. Anscheinend wollte der Verfasser eine Antwort haben. Charlie zögerte noch einen Moment, doch dann öffnete er den Umschlag. Ein kleiner Zettel fiel heraus, kaum grösser als seine Handfläche. Darauf stand nur ein einziger Satz. _Wir müssen reden. OW_. Charlie seufzte leise. Eigentlich hatte er sich schon gewundert, warum sich Oliver nicht schon längst gemeldet hat. Vor einer Woche, als das Foto zum allerersten Mal erschienen war, hatte er eigentlich schon mit dem ersten empörten Brief gerechnet.

Wenig später hob die Eule ab und flog davon. Im Schnabel einen kleinen Brief, in dem nur eine Uhrzeit und ein Ort standen.

Als Charlie am Abend vor den Tropfenden Kessel apparierte, war er nervös. Er war zwar mehrfach an andere Orte appariert, in der Hoffnung, die Reporter abzuhängen, die schon seit mehreren Tagen vor dem Fuchsbau campierten, immer in der Hoffnung, ein Bild von ihm, oder noch besser, von ihm und Oliver zu schiessen, aber sicher, dass ihm niemand mehr gefolgt war, war er nicht.

Oliver wartete schon auf ihn. Eine grosse Kapuze verdeckte die Hälfte seines Gesichts und doch konnte Charlie genau den genervten Ausdruck erkennen, den auch sein Gesicht diese Woche die allermeiste Zeit gehabt hatte. Das Flackern des Erkennens huschte über Olivers Gesicht, als Charlie neben ihn trat und kurz darauf nach seinem Arm griff und sie beide apparierte. Solange sie sich so nahe an der magischen Welt befanden, würden sie sich nicht einmal ansatzweise in Ruhe unterhalten können, ohne dass ihr Foto am nächsten Tag wieder die Titelseite des Tagespropheten und der Klatschpresse zieren würde.

Vor einer kleinen Muggelbar, deren Eingang etwas versteckt lag, erschienen sie wieder. Charlie sah sich noch einmal misstrauisch um, bevor er Oliver hinter sich in die Bar zog. Direkt hinter dem Eingang befand sich eine längliche Bar, hinter der ein junger Mann stand und Cocktails mixte. Vor der Bar standen einige Stühle und Tische, eine schmale Treppe führte in den ersten Stock. Charlie bestellte ihnen zwei Bier, bevor sie in den ersten Stock hinaufgingen. Während unten an der Bar noch ein paar Leute gesessen hatten, wirkte der erste Stock wie ausgestorben.

Eine Weile sassen sie sich schweigend gegenüber und tranken ihr Bier. Nachdem Oliver nach dem ersten Schluck noch das Gesicht verzogen hatte, hatte er sich doch erstaunlich schnell an den leicht bitteren Geschmack gewöhnt. Schliesslich war er es auch, der als erster das Wort ergriff. „So kann es nicht weitergehen, Charlie. Der Teammanager hat sich heute bei mir beschwert. Ich soll etwas gegen die vielen Reporter tun, die das Quidditchfeld belagern und somit verhindern, dass mein Team wirklich trainieren kann." Charlie nickte nur und trank einen weiteren Schluck Bier. Das Team. Natürlich war es nur das Team. Was hatte er auch von Oliver erwartet? Dass dieser ein Interesse daran hätte, die Reporter nur für ihn loszuwerden? Schliesslich war ihre Affäre nur eine Erfindung der Zeitungen. Und überhaupt. Wenn ihn die Reporter so sehr störten, dann konnte er immer noch frühzeitig nach Rumänien zurückkehren.

Charlie trank noch einen Schluck, um Zeit zu gewinnen, um zu überlegen, was er wirklich sagen wollte. Schliesslich war es eine einfach Frage: „Und was stellst du dir vor, was wir tun sollen?" „Ganz einfach. Wir outen uns." Das war er. Das war der Moment, an dem sich Charlie ernsthaft die Frage stellte, ob Olivers Verstand nicht doch unter seiner Zeit als professioneller Quidditchspieler gelitten hatte. „Wir tun was?" „Wir outen uns. Wir erzählen den Zeitungen, was sie hören wollen. Vielleicht für zwei Wochen, für einen Monat. Was auch immer." „Und was soll das bringen?" fragte Charlie mehr als nur ungläubig. Oliver musste den Verstand verloren haben. Eindeutig. Anders liess sich das nicht erklären. Was hatte er davon, wenn sie für zwei Wochen so taten, als wären sie ein Paar? Was sollte das bringen?

„Ganz einfach", begann Oliver geduldig zu erklären und irgendwie wurde Charlie das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass das genau der Tonfall war, in dem er seinen Spielern einen neuen Spielzug erklärte. „Wir geben den Medien, was sie wollen. Für zwei Wochen, vielleicht etwas mehr. Und anschliessend trennen wir uns in einer spektakulären Aktion. Niemand wird daran zweifeln, wenn du behauptest, dass ich dir untreu gewesen sei. Nicht nach den Berichten in der Presse. Zuviel Druck durch die Öffentlichkeit, was weiss ich. Uns fällt dann schon etwas ein."

Charlie konnte sich nicht so recht entscheiden, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Olivers Idee war so absurd, so verrückt, so durchgedreht, dass sie vielleicht sogar funktionieren konnte. Das war tatsächlich etwas, das funktionieren könnte und seine Abreise nach Rumänien sähe dann auch nicht mehr ganz so sehr nach Flucht aus. Vielleicht lag es auch am Bier, selbst wenn sich Charlie das nicht so recht vorstellen konnte, aber plötzlich war die Idee, für zwei Wochen eine Affäre mit Oliver vorzuspielen gar nicht mehr so seltsam, schien plötzlich ihren ganz eigenen Reiz zu haben.

~o~

Zwei Wochen vergingen. Zwei Wochen, in denen Charlie staunte, wie schnell er sich daran hatte gewöhnen können, dass ihm die Reporter überall hin folgten, aber noch mehr, wie schnell er sich an Olivers Anwesenheit gewöhnt hatte. Er begleitete Oliver zum Training und holte ihn dort ab, kam auch zu einem Spiel, das die Mannschaft am Wochenende hatte und schaute es sich von der VIP-Tribüne aus an. Nach dem Spiel, das von Olivers Mannschaft gewonnen wurde, wartete er in der Garderobe auf ihn und begleitete die Spieler mit zu ihrer Siegesfeier, wo ausgelassen bis zum frühen Morgen getrunken und gefeiert wurde. Selbstverständlich begleitete er Oliver anschliessend in seine Wohnung und übernachtete dort.

Genauso schnell hatte er sich auch an den Arm gewöhnt, der beständig um seine Hüfte zu liegen schien, an die Abende, die sie damit verbrachten, gemeinsam durch die Strassen zu schlendern oder sich gemütlich in Olivers Wohnung bei einem selbstgekochten Essen zu unterhalten. Selten hatte er sich so gut unterhalten. Sich mit Oliver zu unterhalten war einfach, lustig und entspannend. Gleichzeitig entdeckten sie aber auch immer mehr Gemeinsamkeiten. Charlie stellte fest, dass Oliver nicht nur ein geschickter Stratege war, wenn es um Quidditch ging, sondern auch die Fähigkeit hatte, Menschen mitzureissen und zu begeistern und immer öfters bemerkte er, dass er Olivers Gesellschaft genoss, dass es ihm gefiel, wenn sie die Abende gemeinsam verbrachten, dass kleine, unabsichtliche Berührungen ein seltsames Kribbeln auslösten und wenn er es sich ganz genau überlegte und ehrlich zu sich selber war, dann musste er zugeben, dass der Tag, an dem sie sich in aller Öffentlichkeit trennen würden und die ganze Scharade ein Ende hatte, nicht unbedingt freudige Erwartungen auslöste. Da war eher das vage Gefühl von Verlust, die Befürchtung, etwas zu verlieren, das ihm so nie gehört hatte und wohl auch nie gehören würde.

Schliesslich war es soweit. Der Tag X war gekommen. Charlie war morgens schon mit einem äusserst unguten Gefühl im Magen aufgestanden. Jetzt war er also gekommen. Jetzt war er also da, der Tag, an dem er sich offiziell von Oliver Wood trennen würde. Eigentlich sollte er sich freuen. In wenigen Tagen würde alles ein Ende haben und er wäre endlich von den Titelseiten der Klatschpresse verschwunden. Warum also freute er sich dann nicht? Hatte er sich in diesen zwei Wochen etwa schon so an Olivers Gegenwart gewöhnt? Charlie schob den Gedanken beiseite und warf sich seinen Umhang über. Er hatte ausgemacht, Oliver vor den Augen aller im Tropfenden Kessel mit seiner angeblichen Untreue zu konfrontieren und genau das würde er auch machen und nur wenige Tage später nach Rumänien und damit zu seinen Drachen zurückkehren.

Drei Stunden später kehrte Charlie in den Fuchsbau zurück. Er hatte es getan. Er hatte es tatsächlich getan. Vor den Augen mehrerer Reporter, Hexen und Zauberer hatte er Oliver der Untreue bezichtigt, hatte ihm vorgeworfen ihn mit einer jungen Hexe zu betrügen und war anschliessend appariert. Nicht in den Fuchsbau, wie er es ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte, sondern ans Meer, an den Strand. Eine Weile hatte er einfach den Wellen zugesehen, wie sie immer wieder, unermüdlich gegen den Sand getrieben wurden, sich brachen und anschliessend verschwanden und hatte versucht, herauszufinden, was schief gelaufen war. Was so schief gelaufen war, dass er sich nun, da alles vorbei war, da er nicht mehr so tun musste, als ob er mit Oliver zusammen war, nicht erleichtert fühlte. Natürlich hatten ihm die Wellen keine Antwort gegeben, keine Antwort geben können.

So schnell die zwei vorangegangenen Wochen vergangen waren, so sehr schien sich die auf die Trennung folgenden zu ziehen. Nachdem ihre Trennung noch einmal auf dem Titelblatt aller relevanter Zeitungen und Zeitschriften erschienen war, bewahrheitete sich Olivers Annahme. Nicht nur die Briefe nahmen ab, sondern auch die Schlagzeilen, bis sie schliesslich komplett aus dem Bewusstsein der Öffentlichkeit verschwunden zu sein schienen.

Es war das Wochenende vor Charlies Rückreise nach Rumänien. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen, die er selber nicht so genau hatte nachvollziehen können, hatte er seine Abreise immer weiter und weiter hinausgezögert und schliesslich beschlossen nach Ginnys nächstem Spiel abzureisen. Ein Spiel, zu dem er auch von Oliver eine Einladung erhalten hatte. Auf der Rückseite des Briefes hatte ganz klein die Bitte geschrieben gestanden, ob er nicht nach dem Spiel noch in die Garderoben kommen könnte.

Nach dem Sieg ging Charlie mit klopfendem Herzen zu den Garderoben. Hatte ihm tatsächlich Oliver Wood den kleinen Brief mit der Bitte zukommen lassen oder hatte sich einfach jemand ein Scherz erlaubt? Charlie wusste genau, wie einfach es war, Handschriften zu fälschen und doch hoffte er, hoffte er so sehr, dass der Brief tatsächlich von Oliver gewesen war. Wenn nicht, wenn es sich tatsächlich nur um einen schlechten Scherz gehandelt hatte, dann, so hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, würde er sofort abreisen und keinen Blick zurückwerfen.

Wieder war die Garderobe verlassen und wieder hatte irgendjemand seine Ausrüstung irgendwo im Weg herumliegen lassen. Im Hintergrund war das Geräusch einer Dusche zu hören, das kurz darauf verstummte. Alles erinnerte Charlie so sehr an die Szene in der Garderobe, mit der alles angefangen hatte, dass er sich unwillkürlich umschaute, ob sich nicht doch irgendwo ein Reporter versteckt hielt.

Dabei bemerkte er überhaupt nicht, wie sich die Tür zur Dusche öffnete und eine Gestalt hindurch trat. „Du bist tatsächlich gekommen." Charlie fuhr herum und starrte auf die Gestalt, die im Türrahmen stand. Aus den nassen Haaren tropfte das Wasser auf den Umhang, den sie sich nur schnell übergeworfen hatte und auf dem sich grosse, dunkle Flecken abzeichneten. Oliver machte noch einen Schritt auf Charlie zu. „Du bist tatsächlich gekommen, obwohl ich dir nur diese kleine Nachricht geschickt habe."

Wie es dazugekommen war, konnte Charlie später niemandem mehr erklären und eigentlich fragte auch niemand danach. Irgendwie war er quer durch den Raum getaumelt, war wieder über die herumliegende Ausrüstung gestolpert und direkt in Olivers Armen gelandet. Braune Augen hatten ihn sanft angesehen, eine schwielige Hand ihm eine kleine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und als sich ihre Lippen endlich berührten, schien die Welt für einen Augenblick stillzustehen.

~o~

„Und, wie Sie sehen", schloss Charlie das erste und letzte Interview, das er zu diesem Thema geben würde, „begann alles in der Quidditch-Garderobe und endete auch dort. Eine wirkliche Garderoben-Affäre eben."


End file.
